My Hime
by Renna White
Summary: My take on what happens in Hueco Mundo after Orihime is left there when her friends leave for Karakura Town & she is left all alone with Aizen. This will get M rated in the third chapter..
1. Chapter 1

My Hime

Ok so my story takes place in episode 203 after Zaraki comes to Ichigo's rescue and defeats Nnoitra. He tells Ichigo to retreat with Orihime to the real world but Ichigo wants to personally fight Aizen to make him suffer for everything he has done. Ichigo convinces Zaraki to have a meeting among the Captains to decide what to do next..

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor it's characters, so I don't get $$$ for doing this. Tite Kubo gets that honor, I am merely paying tribute to him with my stories about his characters...

Ch 1

As Zaraki and his navigation impaired lieutenent lead Ichigo and Orihime back to the safety of the group, they all look back at Aizen's palace trailing behind them, bringing a bit of solace to each. (Orihime and Rukia will be safer with all of us in a group. This is the best decision, if I took off with her, Aizen will definitely attack while we are weak.), Ichigo was sure of it...

A small cloud of sand kicks up in front of them and some familiar faces appear. Former Captains of squads 3 and 9, Kaname Tosen and Gin Ichimaru were now blocking their path. Behind them stood Ulquiorra, head bowed. Zaraki charges towards his old comrades eyes affixed on Gin's unwavering smile. Ulquiorra steps in front of his superiors and blocks Zaraki's attacks with with nothing but an effortlessly raised palm. Tosen took this moment to draw out Suzumushi and plunged it into Zaraki's side, "Retribution for our last encounter, Zaraki. Justice will always seek out the evil and force it to submit."

"Pierce her flesh, Shinso," Gin's crimson eyes peeking out for a brief second to set his sights on Orihime. "Get back!" Ichigo yells as he dashes in front of her not having time to draw out Zangestu, but stopping Shinso with his own body. "Ichigo! No!" Orihime cried out, "Wh-Why, Ichigo?" Ichigo barely stood, guarding Orihime, her hand on his shoulder. "I will protect you Orihime." "Don't worry Ichigo, Souten Kisshun!" Orihime's hair pins shined as they awoke to her orders. Before the Shunshunrikka could reach Ichigo's heavily wounded body, Grimmjow flashed in behind Orihime and snatched her up. The 6th Espada had disappeared with Orihime before Ichigo even had time to turn around. Gin chuckled out loud, "My, My. You humans are so predictable. You didn't even think that we had another Espada with us, trailing behind. You practically gave the girl back to us. I was hoping to have had more fun first."

Ulquiorra closes his emerald eyes and focuses his pesquia to feel that Grimmjow has safely returned Orihime to Las Noches. "Commanders, the mission is a success. Leave that trash here to die." Gin still smiling, "See you back in KaraKura Town, boy. That is, if it's still there by the time you get back," turning away, they were gone in a flash.

And with those words, Ichigo lost sight of the girl he came to save. The girl he had already fought so hard to save, was lost once again to the enemy. "Wha-What? What just happened? No, not again! We had her, I had her... I had my Hime back..." Ichigo cried out yelling and cursing Aizen's name, "Why do you want her? Take me instead! Bring her back, bring Orihime back," vision blurring Ichigo remembered he just took a fairly deep wound moments ago and began feeling weak and stumbled.

Zaraki fell to one knee, not expecting to run into his former Captain comrades. "Well, boy, do you have any other bright ideas?" Ichigo was silent for a minute, "Do you really think Aizen is going to attack Karakura Town right now? Do you think he took Orihime there?"

Ichigo stared at the fake blue sky, trying to sense Orihime's spiritual pressure, but to no avail. (Where are you Orihime?) "Kenpachi... Can you communicate with the other Captains? We need tell them about what happened and figure out what to do next."

"Luckily, we do have hell butterflies with us, because I refuse to use that communicatin kido crap.." Kenny tells the butterfly what message to deliver to Captains Unohana, Kurotsuchi, and Kuchiki, "So everyone think about what we should do. Is Aizen really going to attack Karakura Town now? Did he take the girl with him?" He let the hell butterfly go, on its important journey to each captain.

The message reaches Unohana first, "I think we should return to Karakura Town immediately & contact Head Captain Yamamoto to await his orders. I am taking my leave for KaraKura Town, along with Isane & Hanataro, and of course Chad (to be deliver to Urahara-san)." Squad 4 left without turning back, they had all done their part here.

Captain Kuchiki agreed with Unohana's judgement. Carrying Rukia (still recovering from her fight with Espada #9) back through their gargantua,"We no longer need to be in this place, let us return to the Soul Society, Rukia."

Captain Kurotsuchi was already en route out of Hueco Mundo with the specimens he found after defeating Szayel Grantz. "I am too busy with my research to meddle with any more human affairs. I have eliminated the enemy I came after, and am now retreating to my base to catalog all of my new collections into my inventory." He and his lieutenent, Nemu, disappeared through their passage, Renji & Uryuu following out of Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo, Kenpachi and his lieutenent Yachiru were all that was left. "Kenpachi, is it time? Is this the right thing to do? What if she's still here, somewhere?"

"Well, standing around like this isn't doing us any good and we can't feel her spiritual pressure anymore, so she's probably not here. And if she is, we'll just have to come back and get her, won't we," Kenny smiled at Ichigo, "Now let's get going, there's gonna be a lot of fighting in Karakura Town and I don't want to miss any action!"

Ichigo watches as Squad 11 steps through the gargantua to head back to KaraKura Town. He looks back towards Las Noches, it's ominous outline in the distance. (Could she still be here, Ichigo promised to himself, (If you are not in the real world, my Hime, I will return for you.) With that last thought, Ichigo Kurosaki took his last step in Hueco Mundo..


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I kinda lied lol it doesn't get mature til chapter 3... Sorry, it took me two chapters to lead in..

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's characters, that honor is bestowed upon Tite Kubo...

Ch 2

Back at Las Noches, Orihime was regaining conciousness, in a dark room with the light of the moon shining through a large window. She is draped across a bed, like a doll, she lifts her head up and eyes her surroundings. The room looks vaguely familiar, like her own room but much larger. She climbs out of bed to get a look around. She peers out the window to see that she is indeed still within the confines of Las Noches. But this room is very different from hers. Her single, tiny window was too high up for her to view out and it had bars across it, which was a constant reminder that she was a prisoner here. But in this room, there were no bars across the large window, so she could actually lean out the window to look over Aizen's massive fortress; she thought Las Noches actually looked beautiful basking in the moon's pale glow. A chilled breeze runs over her cheeks and she pulls herself back into the room that was obviously not intended to be a holding cell. (Why am I here in this room? Am I all alone? I hope Ichigo and the rest are ok.. I wonder if I would survive a fall from this high up, if I tried to jump to get away?), Orihime peered back out the window and down the side, "Hmm.. I am in a very high tower, I would never survive that fall! This feels so weird to be trapped in this room but just that little bit of freedom to actually be able to look out a window makes me feel..." Orihime let out a small sigh, was it relief or something else. She smiled, not feeling as much in captivity as before..

* * * *

The moon light rose onto Aizen's throne as the breeze pulled the clouds to the east. The former Captain of Squad 3 sat still, smiling at the moon, as Ulquiorra, Gin, and Tosen walked into the throne room. "The mission was a success, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra reporting in, "What is your next wish?" Aizen continued to smile, he knew the moment she had arrived. He could feel her, she was his now.

Thank you Ulquiorra, Gin, Kaname, you have done a great favor for me and I dearly appreciate the effort put forth on your parts. But my friends, where is our 6th Espada?" Aizen raised his brow, awaiting a response. "Sorry," Gin let out a little laugh, "My, my, how slow he must be. He should be arriving soon, Aizen-sama. He was personally delivering a special package to your quarters," smiling all along. Aizen's smile drew back bigger and darker, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear. It is time for us to secure all passageway into Hueco Mundo. Kaname, if you would.."

The previous Captain of Squad 9 raised his arms and chanted the Bakudo 77: Soaring Net of Heavens incantation which completely sealed off Hueco Mundo from every other world and dimension, until the user discasts the spell. Until Tosen chooses to do so, no one may enter or leave Huenco Mundo. "In fact, Kaname, why don't you put a barrier around Las Noches itself just for extra precaution."

Aizen had everything exactly how he had wanted so there was no reason to risk any of it. "We will continue the creation of our new brothers through the use of the Hogyoku in order to rebuild our Espada army. But for now, let us retire for the rest of the evening. The Soul Society will heed my threats of advancing on KaraKura Town and race to secure it. They will be completely prepared for a battle that will never come to fruition, at least not in KaraKura Town. I aim for the Soul Society and its King, which it will still take some time to amass our army. Everyone will be on their guard in KaraKura Town, waiting.." Aizen nods to his men and takes his leave to his quarters.

* * * *

"I wonder where these doors lead to," said Orihime, talking aloud to herself. She stared around the large bedroom and its three doors. Walking over to the door nearest the large window, she hesitated turning the knob onve she had it in her hand. She slowly pushes open the door and finds herself looking onto a familiar balcony. "I've seen this place before," remembering the night Aizen showed her the location of the Hogyoku when she had first come to Hueco Mundo. "That's Aizen's throne overlooking his palace grounds." She walked over to his throne, an instant chill running throughout her body, almost as if he were sitting there watching her from his seat. She reached out and touched the metal arm, it's cool touch feeling comforting. She looked up from Aizen's seat to where she saw the Hogyoku pop up, feeling a weird resonation within her spirit pressure.

"What's this feeling? I'm getting dizzy like I can't even support myself," Orihime collapsed onto Aizen's throne. She laid there a moment, curling herself up into the seat. Sitting there she felt a rush of power overcome her while she gazed at everything touched by the moon's light. "This place really is beautiful at night under the moon's glow," she was amazed at how she can sit here in awe and compliment the enemy while Ichigo and the others were in grave danger. "I can't feel them anymore, not Ichigo or Rukia, or anyone... There was a huge difference in spirit pressure from when I was with Ichigo and the others earlier, I can't feel them anymore. Orihime's eyes began to swell with tears, tiny droplets panging against the chair's metal arm as they fell from her tired eyes. "Could eveyone have been defeated? No," she cried, "That's impossible, Aizen's forces are strong but not strong enough to defeat everyone! So then, where did everyone go?" She thought back to the last thing she could remember before waking up in this room, images of Grimmjow floated into her mind. She gasped, "There were former Captains there too! What did they say? Why did they leave me here unguarded?" So many ideas flooded her mind, she felt so confused and alone. Her mind swirled around and Orihime closed her eyes tight. Within a few minutes she was asleep from the overwhelming emotions that had overtaken her mind, asleep on Aizen's throne...

* * * *

A white hallway with a single entryway sealed behind a large frosted glass door, the destination he heads for, Aizen approaches and touches the glass door. It raises into the ceiling and he enters the white hallway and walks to its end, to another door. He lingers for a moment, "Are you finally here, my Hime? Ahh, yes I can sense you in here.." And through the door he walked, into a foyer, he followed her spirit pressure through another door into his bedroom. He looked at his bed where the sheets were slightly ruffled from where she had been laying. He smiled and bit his lip at the thought of her laying in his bed. He followed her trail out through the open balcony door and found her asleep outside on his throne, (Was she admiring my palace? Such a beautiful view, I do hope she enjoyed it.)

He leaned onto the chair's arm and felt his fingers touch a wet spot. He looked at her cheek, "Tears?" a drop remaining under her eye, "My dear Orihime, I do hope those were tears of joy and not of pain," He bent down and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "You no longer need to have any feelings of sadness or fear. By my side, you will be protected for an eternity, you will feel only bliss and I will make sure of that." He leans down and kisses her pale forehead.

Orihime smiled in her sleep when she felt the touch of lips on her skin, she was completely unaware of who was with her. She felt happy, safe. Aizen touched her face again, "Wake up my dear Hime, it's time for you to gaze upon your palace with your king." She shifted a bit in her seat and blinking her eyes feeling warmth against her cheek. "Ai-Aizen-sama.." She whispered, still half asleep. "Yes, my Hime, how are you feeling? Can you stand up, there is something I'd like to show you."

She tightened her grip on the throne's arm, too nervous, not knowing what to say or do next. "Let me help you, Orihime." She flinched as he reached for her arm, "Do not be afraid, you will be safe with me from now on." "From now on?" Orihime asked. "Yes you will be staying here with me from now on. Your friends have all left Hueco Mundo to defend KaraKura Town from my Espada." Her eyes began to swell with tears again, "What are you going to do to KaraKura Town?"

Aizen bends down to her eye level and places his hands on her shoulders, facing her, "Oh my dear Hime please don't cry. I am not going to do anything with that silly human town or your friends in it. It was a trick to get everyone to leave Hueco Mundo and away from you. Your friends think you are in KaraKura Town, so they left to find you, and when they did, Kaname sealed off our world so they may never enter again and you may never leave. I did not want to hurt your friends and upset you, that is why I tricked them all into leaving. Convincing them that we were taking you back to the real world was the only way to get them out away from us, from you. They cannot return and you cannot leave, Orihime. Don't you understand that I did this for you? I let your friends live and let them leave safely, all for you. You really should be more appreciative, Orihime." Aizen stands up and straightens his robe.

Her mouth quivered and her eyes looked up at him then darted to the floor, "I.. I apologize, Aizen-sama, you were more than kind enough by letting my friends live and I thank you from the bottom of my heart." (He is right, he didn't have to let them leave, he could have killed them off, every one of them.. But he didn't, he saved them, which is what I really wanted and I wil be eternally grateful to him for that.) "Thank you, what do you wish of me in return for my friend's lives, Aizen-sama?" He smiles at her as he pulls her out of her seat and into his arms. Embracing her tightly, they look out together at their vast palace. "This is ours Orihime, everything that the moon light touches. I want to share this with you, it's such a beautiful night and you do look amazing in this light.."

The pair make eye contact for a moment and then Orihime closes her eyes and lays her head against his broad chest. "As you wish, Aizen-sama, I will serve you. If I do this, will you promise me that Ichigo and the others will be safe? Promise to leave them alone and I am yours." He pulls her away from his chest and gently kisses her lips. She didn't fight or resist, but let out a small whimper. "I think you've had enough excitement for one day, my Hime, it's time for us to rest." (I didn't even use my Kyoka Sugetsu on her today and her reactions are perfect. Maybe she is turning quicker than I had planned. Soon enough, my Hime, I will have you completely trained and will no longer need to use my zanpakto on you.) He led her back inside, away from the cool breeze on the balcony, and towards his bed. He laid her down gently and pulled the sheets over her as he kissed her again, "Good night, Orihime." He laid next to her and curled his body to fit with hers, they both fell asleep within minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok CH 3 is written out but I need some time to type it up for this lol so give me another day and it will start to get good..

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, nor do I profit from writing these stories.. I'm just a fan.

Ch 3

Aizen awoke in the middle of the night, sitting up to look at the moon light coming through the window and shine on his Hime. He could have done anything to her just then, but instead restrained himself, wanting her to completely give up all hope of returning to the real world, to her friends first. "Only when you truly let go of your former life, will you be mine. And your power, it will be mine as well and I will use it to full restore the Hogyoku completely. But for now, my Hime, let's rest, We have plenty of time ahead of us." He tightened his grip on her as he pulls his body closer to the warmth of hers. He feels her push her body up against his, (Is she awake? Or is she dreaming? Is she dreaming of me or that orange haired human boy? Is it too pretentious to assume it's me in her dreams?) He smiled at the thought. "Are you awake, Orihime?"

She rolls over enough to look at him, "Yes, I felt you holding me and it felt good so I wanted to be closer to you. Was this not to your liking?" Aizen looked into her eyes to see if somehow she was under his zanpakto's influence to be this forward. (I can see remnants of its hypnosis in her eyes but this look is of her own desires. Is this real or a ploy to distract me so she can escape? Either way, I'll play along..) "Orihime, I need to ask something of you because I want you to stay here with me on your own free will. I will give you the choice to freely return home to the real world but at that expense I will resume the attack on KaraKura Town and your friends. But if you choose to stay here with me, I promise to leave things as they are right now. Hueco Mundo will be sealed off to prevent your friends from entering and coming after you. I assure you that my word is honest and true. Would you like some time to think about your decision?" Orihime rolls over to face him, curling up against his body, "I want nothing more than the safety of my friends so it is my wish to willingly stay here with you, Aizen-sama. I will respect you and your orders."

"That please me Orihime," Aizen rose from the bed as her eyes follow him to the doorway, he disappears into the foyer and returns a minute later holding three calla lilies. "These white flowers match your pale skin, Orihime," laying them onto her chest, covered by her robe. She smells them and grabs ahold, taking in the fresh smell. Aizen climbs back onto the bed and straddles Orihime. She tenses up as a slight panic fills her body, she turns her sights to the moon and tightens her grip on the flowers. "Don't be afraid, I thought you were ready to serve me, my Hime." He pulls himself down so that their bodies are just barely touching. She gasps, (I can't resist him, I have to protect my friends.. No matter what..) She knew she had to comply with anything and everything that Aizen-sama wanted. And he wanted her, oh how he longed for her touch, (I really did want to wait til she was completely free of Kyoka Sugetsu before taking her but I cannot resist, the temptation is far to great, even for a god such as myself.)

He began to kiss her face with care, his hands running down the nape of her neck memorizing every inch. Tracing lines down to her collared robe, he tugs at the edge of the fabric lightly, eyeing the small crescent charm dangling from her robe's zipper. It ran down the middle of her chest but stopped mid-breast and then had a zipper running out to each side, forming a cross on her busom. He traced the zipper lines back and forth, hoping to tease her. Her eyes widened at his touch, this pleases him, knowing she wouldn't resist. He took the small charm in his hand and drew it south. He peeled back his Hime's robe, exposing the tops of her breasts in the moon light. She closed her eyes and blushed, no man had ever seen this much of her before. She almost changed in front of Uryuu once when they were in the Soul Society but she caught herself & became embarrassed. (I always dreamed that Ichigo would be the first boy to see me like this.. But he is gone and safe which is what I want. I am resigned to my fate here with Aizen, it's worth it to protect you, Ichigo..)

He slowly removed the jacket from her robe, leaving her in a dress that looked like a corset, still matching her milky white skin. His hands drifted along her curves, touching Orihime so sensually that she let out a small moan. Her eyes met his briefly, then she looked away back to the moon, embarrassed. (How can I watch him do this to me? It's so wrong but I cannot resist him. His fingers felt so good against me, my body gets warm thinking about it.) She smiled and relaxed a bit more. (He isn't going to stop so I am gonna have to get used to this, I wonder if I will grow to like it.. At any rate, I need to make sure Aizen-sama is enjoying himself), furling her brow in determination. Aizen saw this, "Are you ok, my Hime?"

"Oh.. Yes. Sorry Aizen-sama. What would you have me do?"

"Just be still my hana.." His lips drew towards her chest, her skin was like silk against his.

"Unhh," Orihime moaned at his kisses caressing her body. "Does that feel good, Orihime, do you like that?"

"Yes Aizen-sama, I am getting warm and feeling a rush of emotions.."

"That pleases me," he continues to kiss her, flicking his tongue down the crease in her soft busom. He smiles as she arches her back up, he then puts his hands behind her to support her body and he pulls her up to a sitting position. He reaches around to the clasps on the back of her dress and flips a few open. Orihime blushes trying to maintain her composure. Aizen doesn't slow down, he brings his fingers back around to the front of the corset and pulls it down, completely exposing her large breasts. "You are truly beautiful, my Hime, I am going to enjoy this."

"Th-That is my wish, Aizen-sama." He picks he up at her waist and up off of the bed and standing her on the floor. He walks behind her and flips open the last few clasps so that her dress effortlessly falls to the floor. There was his goddess and all of her glory displayed for his eyes only. (She is perfect in every way, I knew she was the one for me.) He reaches for her waist again putting a hand behind her and then supporting her neck with his other hand, he lays her gently onto the bed. He lays on top of her almost completely naked body, feeling her warmth eminate through his clothing, not putting too much weight on his hana, he wouldn't want to crush her. She closes her eyes secretly relishing in the thought of being this close to Aizen, biting her lip disapprovingly. She pulls back, nervous, and looks up at Aizen, who is smiling at her and taking in her body and every curve.


End file.
